Serenity
by Daisy Universe
Summary: [1SHOT] Serenity itu tenang, Serenity itu tentram. Di antara dunia yang selalu sama, membosankan dan apa adanya, Sehun menemukan ketenangannya melalui si mungil yang manis dan menyenangkan. HunHan. GS. DLDR.


**Daisy Universe Present**

 **HunHan FanFiction**

 **.**

" **Serenity** **"**

 **Main Casts : Sehun x Luhan**

 **Genre : AU,** **a little bit Drama,** **Fluff, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Warning : Genderswitch!**

 **Special for HunHan Valentine Event**

 **Copyright©2018**

Inspired by BTS Jimin – Serendipity

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu sama seperti hari yang biasanya, sore jingga dengan angin yang berhembus tidak terlalu kencang namun mampu membuat daun-daun itu jatuh dengan manja. Semua orang bergerak seperti bagaimana biasanya, berjalan dari timur menuju barat selangkah demi selangkah. Sepeda, beberapa kendaraan bermotor juga ikut berlalu lalang. Intinya semua bergerak sama di mata Sehun.

Seperti biasa, setelah kelas terakhirnya tiga puluh menit lalu, pria yang senang sekali membawa psp portable itu akan segera menghilang menuju tempat kesayangannya. Mana lagi kalau bukan meja batu di taman fakultas tetangga. _Sehun punya dendam tersendiri dengan fakultas Hukum jadi seumur hidupnya ia bersumpah untuk tidak menyebut Fakultas Hukum dengan mulutnya. –Sehun korban kekejaman seleksi fakultas hukum._

Nah, masalahnya sekarang adalah ia harus menunggu kakaknya Jumnyeon yang masih ada kelas di fakultas tetangga tersebut. Kan sial, kalau bukan fakultas ini punya taman dengan meja batu yang asik, Sehun _ogah_ deh harus duduk berlama-lama menunggu si pendek Jumnyeon. _Lagi-lagi karena Sehun, laki-laki kelebihan kalsium ini kesiangan dan lupa membawa kendaraan._

Pokoknya drama kesialan seorang Oh Sehun hari ini semua dimulai ketika ia sedang asik-asiknya membaca beberapa komik yang berhasil ia dapatkan setelah menghabiskan hampir satu bulan liburannya. Lengkap dengan ocehan Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin mirip rapper kawakan itu satu bulan Sehun dengan perburuan komiknya berakhir sempurna. Itu semua sebelum pada akhirnya sebuah pesan masuk membuatnya yang sedang tegang-tegangnya membaca adegan pertarungan si Kang Hyuk tau-tau ia harus bertambah tegang lagi karena pesan tersebut.

 _7.07_

 _Tuhan-Nya Mahasiswa Akhir :_

 _Saya tunggu revisi tugas akhirmu besok jam 07.00 pagi di ruangan saya._

Sialan! Jam 7 pagi dan selama satu bulan kemarin kerjaan Sehun hanya berburu komik, tentu saja apa yang disebut revisian itu belum sama sekali tersentuh. Mau tidak mau ia harus merelakan Kang Hyuk bertarung begitu saja dan membereskan revisiannya secepat yang ia bisa. Tapi itu belum seberapa sampai – _lagi lagi_ Chanyeol, kakaknya yang memang terlahir kurang ajar dengan kelebihan tinggi dan telinga itu memakai mobilnya tanpa izin hanya untuk menjemput Baekhyun _noona_ yang baru pulang dari kejuaran. Kan sialan?! Sudah jadi anak terakhir, bangun kesiangan, tidak ada kendaraan membuat Sehun berakhir satu mobil dengan Jumnyeon.

Tentu saja Sehun bukan manusia yang mau merugi, menunggu orang dengan sabar ditambah perut lapar bukanlah suatu yang bisa ditoleransi. Godaan bisa menikmati satu cup minuman bubble Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi sebentar dari taman batu tersebut setelah mengirim pesan pada Jumnyeon kalau dia akan pergi mencari minuman bubble. Biar deh jalan kaki sampai ke kedai bubble yang terletak sekitar lima toko dari kampusnya yang penting ia bisa meminum bola-bola tapioka tersebut.

Setelah berjalan sekitar dua puluh menit diselingi dengan berlari, Sehun akhirnya bisa duduk dengan di dalam kedai bubble ditemani satu cup ukuran besar. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit tersenyum bahagia setiap ia berhasil menyedot bola-bola tapioka tersebut. _Kebahagiaan yang hakiki._

 _None of this is a coincidence, I'm just going with the flow. The world is different from yesterday, Just with your joy._

Sehun yakin, seratus persen yakin bahwa selama dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya hanya berkutat dengan kamera dan AI* sehingga semua terlihat biasa saja. Namun kali ini ia benar-benar mensyukuri matanya masih sangat sehat dan normal sehingga ia bisa melihat kenikmatan dunia lainnya. Dia itu manis benar-benar manis. Duh kalau Sehun boleh menukar satu cup bubblenya dengan dia, Sehun rela kok.

Seperti biasa, dia akan berjalan dengan sangat ramai maksudnya entah apa saja pasti terjadi padanya. Paling sederhananya adalah ia akan terjatuh karena menginjak tali sepatu sendiri, atau kesandung kaki sendiri atau menabrak meja yang jelas-jelas berdiri sejak tadi atau tau-tau jatuh aja tanpa ada apapun yang mengganggu. Tapi Sehun suka. Sehun pura-pura untuk mengacuhkan dia sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara 'Bruk!' dan ia yakin seratus persen kalau dia sudah mencium lantai.

"Aduh, ish!" Kan suaranya saja lucu loh, benar-benar deh Sehun suka! Masih dengan kepura-puraannya Sehun memperhatikan dia yang sudah berdiri sambil membenahi diri. Ia kemudian terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar sampai akhirnya bersuara lagi.

 _When you call me, I go to your flower_ _._ _As if I've been waiting._

"Sehun!" Jangan tanya bagaimana Sehun sekarang kalau bukan senang setengah mati. Ia kemudian berdiri menghampiri dia yang sedang berusaha berjalan pelan-pelan melewati beberapa meja sampai akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di hadapan masing-masing.

"Hai, cantik."

Luhan, si 'dia' yang sejak tadi menyedot seluruh perhatian Sehun bahkan pengujung kedai bubble tea tersebut tanpa ragu mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun memeluknya. Luhan itu pendek sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus menjinjitkan kakinya agar bisa memeluk Sehun dengan sempurna hingga merebahkan kepalanya di bahu pria itu dan Sehun, tentu saja ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan apa yang sudah tersaji dong. Bukan otaknya yang mesum tapi memang seperti inilah caranya dan Luhan berpelukan. Ia akan memeluk pinggang si mungil dan sedikit mengangkatnya hingga gadis itu bisa melingkarkan kaki-kakinya di sisi pinggang Sehun.

Tenang, Sehun rajin olahraga olahtubuh olah segala macam rupa, perkara memeluk Luhan dengan model gendongan koala begini sih bukan hal yang berat.

 _Yang berat itu menahan diri untuk tidak berciuman di muka umum dengan Luhan, bukan rindu. Dilan bohong._

"Sehun, hmm aku sudah selesai memeluknya. Turunkan aku." Aduh, jangan bilang kalau Sehun tidak boleh gemas dengan tingkah Luhan yang begini. Bilangnya saja 'turunkan aku' tapi kepala gadis itu masih tergulai manja di bahunya. Mengakunya 'Aku sudah selesai memeluknya' tapi kedua lengannya masih mengalung sempurna di lehernya belum lagi tubuh si mungil juga masih merapat dengan tubuhnya. Jadi bagian mana yang 'sudah selesainya'?

"Yakin?"

Sehun hanya mendapati Luhan yang mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanya. Sebenarnya gadis itu sudah mulai bergerak rusuh bersiap untuk turun, tapi dengan sigap Sehun membenarkan pelukan koalanya dan bergegas berjalan keluar kedai yang lantas membuat Luhan langsung cepat-cepat memeluk Sehun lagi bersembunyi di sela leher pria itu. Malu ih dilihatin pengunjung kedai yang senyum-senyum geli melihat adegannya dengan Sehun.

 _We bloom till it gets cold, Maybe it's the way of the universe_ _._

 _That's how it is._

Kalau bagi Sehun kenikmatan hakiki itu satu cup minuman bubble dan Luhan, maka kenikamtan bagi gadis itu adalah menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar secara alami dari leher Sehun. Aduh itu benar-benar bikin meleleh deh. Luhan rela kok menukarkan semua mainan happy meal yang sudah ia kumpulkan sejak awal masuk kuliah empat tahun lalu hanya untuk mendapatkan kesempatan bermanja-manja bersama leher Sehun. Catat ya, cukup leher bukan bagian lain soalnya area berbahaya.

Jadi saking terlarutnya dalam kenikmatan hakiki, Luhan sampai tidak sadar jika sekarang ia tidak lagi melayang dalam gendongan Sehun melainkan sudah duduk nyaman di atas pangkuan Sehun. Tetap dalam model pelukan koala, dimana tubuhnya dan Sehun saling berhadapan dengan kedua kakinya yang saling mengapit pinggang Sehun. Cukup lama sampai Luhan bisa merasakan punggungnya terasa nyaman dibawah usapan lembut Sehun yang teratur. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Sehun walau penuh dengan ketidakrelaan dan berusaha untuk duduk dengan baik sembari memperhatikan dimana mereka sekarang.

Ok, ini ternyata hanya di seberang kedai bubble kesukaan Sehun lebih tepatnya dibawah pohon yang sangat rindang, mereka berdua duduk sambil berpelukan diatas sebuah bangku taman. Hanya mereka, Sehun dan Luhan tidak ada yang lain.

"Kenapa tidak mengabariku?" Luhan sudah tahu kok kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun sekarang. Ia memang sengaja untuk menguji intuisinya terkait keberadaan pria itu dan untungnya saja tepat. Coba kalau salah, kan melelahkan. Jujur saja, Luhan sebenarnya nekat sih memilih berjalan kaki dari fakultasnya yang ada di dekat Rumah Sakit Universitas sangat jauh dari fakultas Sehun. Jarang ada orang yang menggunakan opsi jalan kaki, mereka lebih memilih bersepeda atau membawa kendaraan sekalian, hanya Luhan dan kegilaannya saja hari ini. Itu masih belum ditambah jarak dari fakultasnya ke tempat kedai bubble ini yang jaraknya dua kali bolak-balik fakultasnya ke fakultas Sehun.

Untung Luhan kecil, jadi banyak yang berbaik hati menawarkannya tumpangan. Seperti tadi saat ia baru sampai di fakultas Sehun, ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan menawarinya tumpangan sampai ke gerbang universitas. Setengah perjalanannya sudah terlewati, setelahnya Luhan bertemu dengan Jongdae, teman satu jurusannya Chanyeol –kakak Sehun yang langsung menawarinya tumpangan. Luhan udah menolak kok, tapi ada Minseok di dalam mobil itu, jadilah Luhan harus ikut dalam mobil mereka dan begitulah akhir perjuangan intuisi Luhan.

"Aku ingin mengejutkanmu. Kamu terkejut kan?" Aduh, benarkan apa kata Sehun kalau menahan diri untuk tidak mencium Luhan itu berat. Lihat saja sekarang, meskipun gadis itu masih dalam mode pendinginan diri dari perjalanan panjangnya, Sehun masih bisa menangkap kecantikan yang terpancar di sana. Akhirnya setelah berperang dengan berbagai gejolak yang ada di dalam diri dan pikirannya, Sehun memilih untuk mencium dahi Luhan dan mendapati gadis itu tersenyum geli karenanya.

"Lain kali tolong kabari aku ya. Jangan iseng seperti sekarang ok?" Sehun tidak perlu kok jawaban panjang-panjang atau rengekan manja Luhan untuk bisa membuatnya senang. Cukup melihat gadis itu mengangguk mengerti sambil tersenyum saja sudah membuatnya senang bukan kepalang.

 _Kebahagiaan Sehun itu sederhana, hanya Luhan._

 _You know I know._ _You and me, I am you._

"Sehun hari ini tidak bawa mobil ya? Aku tadi berkeliling parkiran fakultas tapi tidak ada si _toothless_." Lagi, lagi lagi dan lagi Sehun tersenyum geli mendengar perkataan Luhan. _Toothless?_ Itu loh mobil Sehun yang warnanya hampir hitam padahal sebenarnya berwarna biru tua. Pertama kali ia memutuskan membawa Luhan untuk menemaninya membeli mobil, gadis itu langsung menariknya sambil berbisik _"Sehun, yang ini mirip naganya How To Train Your Dragon, Toothless."_ Dan tentu saja Sehun tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk membawa pulang _Toothless_ bersama dengan teriakan kebahagaiaan Luhan selama perjalanan.

Diam-diam Sehun sedang berpikir mau memberikan Luhan jawaban seperti apa. Masalahnya kalau dia menjawab 'aku kesiangan Lu', gadis itu akan mencubitinya. Kalau Cuma dicubit di lengan sih Sehun baik-baik saja, masalahnya jari lentik si kecil itu bakalan iseng mencubit perutnya. Duh perut Sehun tuh rata, datar dan punya enam kotak blok disana, jadi kalau dicubit sama saja seperti menggelitiknya dan itu menyebalkan. Sehun itu _gelian._ Balik lagi ke soal jawaba buat Luhan setelah berpikir secepat yang dia bisa sambil sesekali memainkan rambut panjang gadis itu, Sehun yakin kalau jawabannya yang kali ini bakalan berujung baik.

"Iya, _Toothless_ dibawa Chanyeol." Mata Luhan yang membulat ditambah bibirnya yang membentuk huruf O membuat Sehun yakin jawabannya kali ini sama sekali jauh dari kata aman. Aduh selamat datang cubitan geli Luhan!

Satu detik, dua, tiga detik kemudian Sehun tidak merasakan apapun menyentuh perut atau bagian tubuhnya yang lain kecuali Luhan yang kembali merebahkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun. Ok, jawabannya aman tapi kenapa Luhan malah murung? Jadi gadis ini lebih merindukan _Toothless_ ketimbang pemiliknya? Baiklah, Sehun kalah lagi.

 _I'm scared, just as much as my heart flutters_ _, b_ _ecause destiny keeps getting jealous of us_ _._ _I'm just as scared as you._

Luhan memang kecewa karena hari ini tidak bisa bertemu dengan mobil Sehun yang lucu tapi ia yakin jika perasaan tidak enaknya ini semua karena pria itu sudah berada di tahun terakhir perkuliahnnya. Itu artinya tidak sampai hitungan tahun, Sehun akan pergi dari universitas mereka untuk kembali menekuni pekerjaannya sebelum kuliah. Sebenarnya ia juga sedang berada di tahun terakhir perkulihan namun perbedaan jenjang antara dirinya dan Sehun membuat Luhan memiliki waktu yang lebih panjang ketimbang pria itu. Luhan sih santai, ia benar-benar menikmati tugas akhirnya. Sungguh, kapan lagi ia bisa bersenang-senang dengan semua bahan percobaan kalau bukan ketika tugas akhir.

Kasarnya Luhan bisa bolak-balik duduk tenang di labotorium universitas dengan bebas hanya pada masa tugas akhir, sebelumnya ada saja petugas yang bawel menyuruhnya pulang. _Toh bukan salah Luhan kalau dia harus menjadi satu dari lima perempuan yang masuk ke dalam jurusan mesin. Nah kan, Luhan sudah kecil masuk teknik mesin lagi?! Jika Sehun punya dendam dengan Hukum maka Luhan sangat anti dengan Keperawatan. Niatnya menjadi perawat cantik harus musnah dan menjadi ahli mesin yang ternyata menyenangkan._

Sesekali Luhan menggerakkan hidungnya untuk bisa menikmati aroma maskulin dari leher Sehun sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia takut tentu saja, jarak antara dirinya dan Sehun sebentar lagi akan tercipta begitu saja. Luhan memang anak teknik tapi tetap saja ia seorang putri tunggal yang manja. Luhan pasti selalu membutuhkan Sehun untuk menemaninya merakit alat-alat baru, menggambar dan menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya seperti yang selama ini pria itu lakukan. Luhan pasti butuh Sehun untuk menemaninya bermain di akhir pekan, bercocok tanam di taman ibunya Sehun atau menggangu Chanyeol _oppa_ yang sedang tidur di hari Minggu. Luhan butuh Sehun untuk memeluknya kalau sedang hujan, membacakan cerita untuknya ketika malam, mengelus perutnya ketika sakit bulanan atau sekedar mengikat rambutnya saat ia sedang fokus mengerjakan tugas. Intinya Luhan butuh Sehun, mutlak.

Tapi apa yang terjadi selalu bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Luhan ingat kok waktu pertama kali ia bersama dengan Sehun, setiap mereka ingin berpelukan selalu ada toben, anjingnya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang, setiap mereka akan pergi tiba-tiba saja Jumnyeon kakak Sehun yang lainnya pasti datang dan bilang kalau ia perlu Sehun segera. Pokoknya ada banyak deh kejadian yang seakan membuat Luhan harus yakin kalau takdir selalu mempermainkannya dengan Sehun.

Makanya, saat Luhan mencoba peruntungannya dengan mengikuti intuisinya ke kedai bubble untuk menemukan Sehun dan berhasil, jangan harap deh Luhan mau melepaskan Sehun barang sedetikpun. Kalau bisa, Sehun mau dia bawa pulang untuk teman tidur sampai akhir tahun datang!

Jangan bilang kalau Sehun tidak tahu kalau gadis yang sedang asik mengendusnya seperti Vivi itu takut. Sehun paham betul kok ketika Luhan sudah memeluknya seperti sekarang, memasrahkan diri dalam rengkuhannya itu artinya Luhan sedang bingung, kalut dan ketakutan. Sebab ia merasakan hal yang sama. Perasaannya pada Luhan semakin lama semakin kuat dan itu menakutkan. Ada banyak hal yang pasti terjadi dan itu semakin membuatnya takut. Luhan itu cantik dan masih muda. Tentu akan banyak yang mengincarnya, merengkuhnya seperti sekarang.

Sehun tidak rela sih, tentu saja.

Luhan, gadis mungil yang sungguh manis. Pertama kali ia mengenal Luhan adalah saat mereka baru saja pindah dari dinas ayahnya. Waktu itu Sehun sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan tugas akhirnya di tahun terakhir perkuliahan sementara Luhan sedang sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Kala itu ia mendapati Luhan sedang berbicara dengan Vivi yang sudah dicarinya sejak pagi. Gadis itu terlihat sangat lucu dan manis.

" _Dengarkan aku, aku ingin bercerita sesuatu padamu." Luhan menyentuh pucuk kepala Vivi yang hanya diam memandangnya._

" _Guk!"_

 _Merasa anjing putih di hadapannya sudah setuju, Luhan kembali melanjutkan curhatannya._

" _Aku tidak mau masuk teknik! Tapi aku akan membuktikan kalau fakultas menyebalkan itu menyesal sudah menolakku!"_

" _Guk!"_

" _Benar! Aku harus bisa menjadi ahli mesin yang cantik dan mutakhir, sehingga mereka yang sudah menolakku belajar di fakultasnya akan menyesal hahaha!"_

" _Guk! Guk!" Vivi menggonggong dua kali lalu melompat-lompat ringan pelak membuat Luhan tertawa senang. Anjing putih itu sudah ada di depan pot tamanan jeruk ibunya dan hampir membuat wanita itu berteriak panik taku kalau anjing itu akan mengacak tanamannya. Awalnya Luhan juga berpikir begitu sampai ia mendapati anjing itu sangat lucu sehingga berakhirlah ia curhat dengan snow –Luhan memanggilnya Snow._

" _Vivi!" Sehun sengaja berdiri tak jauh dari pagar rumah Luhan dan memanggil Vivi. Anjingnya itu manja dan kalau sudah mendengar atau mencium baunya Sehun pasti akan heboh sendiri. Benar saja, begitu Sehun selesai memanggilnya, Vivi langsung berlari kearahnya membawa serta Luhan._

 _Dan itulah awal ia dan Luhan menjadi seperti sekarang._

 _When you see me, When you touch me,_ _t_ _he universe has moved for us_ _w_ _ithout missing a single thing_

"Lu,"

"Nyanyikan sesuatu yang menyenangkan Sehun," Suara Luhan terdengar mengecil, gadis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya bersamaan dengan Sehun yang semakin merengkuhnya.

"Nanti kalau aku sudah mulai bekerja, kamu juga har-"

"Aku tidak mau dengar, Sehun bernyanyi saja." Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum mendapati Luhan begitu tidak ingin drinya menyelesaikan ucapannya. Bukannya marah tapi ia paham, Luhan benci perpisahan dan kemungkinan yang buruk.

"Aku hanya berada selisih dua jam dari sini Lu, jangan takut." _Because our happiness has been planned_ _._

Sehun tidak mendapati jawaban apapun dari Luhan selain pelukan gadis _nya_ yang semakin erat. Ia pun mengelus lembut punggung Luhan sambil sesekali mencium dahi dan pucuk kepala gadis itu.

" _Sing me a song Hun,"_

"Lagu apa?"

"Apapun, aku mau dengar suaramu saja." Pinta Luhan manja yang jelas membuat Sehun semakin berat menahan diri. Ya Tuhan kenapa gadis ini begitu menggemaskan dan menggairahkan disaat yang bersamaa?!

Sehun berdehem sebentar, memperbaiki duduk Luhan dipangkuannya dan mulai bernyanyi,

" _Cause you love me and I love you_ _._ _You are my penicillin, you saved me_ _._ _My angel, my world._ _I'm your Calico cat_ _,_ _Here_ _-"_

"Sehun itu vivi, kamu bukan kucing Calico Hun." Sehun hanya tertawa mendengar protes Luhan atas nyanyiannya. Ia tentu tahu apa maksud gadisnya melayangkan protes demikian sebab setelah tau kalau Snow, anjing putih tempatnya curhat waktu itu adalah anjing punya Sehun, Luhan sering diam-diam memperhatian gerak-gerik Sehun dan Vivi yang menurutnya mirip.

Sehun hanya mengelus punggung Luhan sambil mengecup pucuk kepalanya, "Ok, _i'm your bichon dog, here to meet you._ Sudah?"

Luhan mengangguk puas untuk kemudian bergerak mencium pipi Sehun, "Sudah, ayo nyanyi lagi. Aku tahu lagunya belum selesai kan?" Sehun membalas untuk mencium pipi Luhan sebelum melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

" _Love me now touch me now_ _._ _Just let me love you, just let me love you._ _Ever since the universe was first formed_ _,"_ Sehun sengaja berhenti ditengah nyanyiannya untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi Luhan. Gadis itu mengernyit sejenak setelahnya ia menggerakknya jarinya di leher Sehun sebagai tanda pria itu harus melanjutkan nyanyiannya bukan malah menatapnya sambil tersenyum begitu.

 _Bikin deg-degan tau Sehun ish!_

" _.._ _Everything has been planned_ _."_ Sehun berhenti lagi untuk kemudian membawa Luhan duduk tegak menghadapnya. Agak sulit sih karena Luhan sengaja membuat tubuhnya berat sehingga Sehun tidak bisa mengangkatnya. Tapi sekali lagi, Sehun itu sudah mengolah tubuhnya jadi semua terasa mudah.

"Lu, dengarkan aku dulu. Setelah itu aku akan menyanyikan lagi untukmu." Lanjut Sehun begitu mendapati Luhan yang merengut tidak terima. Sesaat kemudian keduanya hanya duduk saling berhadapan dengan Luhan masih diatas pangkuan Sehun, hanya saling menatap berbicara lewat mata. Sesekali keduanya bahkan berkedip bersama meski Luhan adalah pihak yang lebih sering berkedip dan mengubah ekspresinya namun ketika salah satu tersenyum, secara tak sengaja keduanya pun tersenyum.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu terus Sehun, aku malu." Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Luhan dengan jemarinya. Merasakan tekstur lembut pipi si mungil dengan ibu jarinya yang nakal mengusap bibir Luhan perlahan.

 _Just let me love you_

Keduanya tahu kemana mereka akan berakhir, meski tidak berakhir diatas tempat tidur dan tanpa busana bukan berarti keduanya tidak pernah mengesap bibir satu sama lain dengan panas. Ketika satu lengannya meraih pinggang Luhan untuk semakin mendekat sementara tangannya yang lain mengelus lembut leher Luhan, Sehun tahu ini adalah akhir dari batas pertamanya. Ada tiga batas disana, dan selama dengan Luhan –hanya dengan Luhan ia selalu melewati batas pertamanya seperti sekarang. Bibirnya sudah memagut lembut bibir mungil Luhan dengan gerakan-gerakan yang manis disana. Sesekali ia melepaskan bibir bawah Luhan hanya untuk memberikan kecupan ringan sebelum kembali mengesapnya.

Luhan? Jangan ditanya. Walau badannya mungil ( _setelah bersama Sehun)_ Luhan jago kok dalam urusan kecap mengecap, magut memagut bibir, apalagi kalau itu bibir Sehun. Luhan gemas sendiri sih mengapa bibir Sehun tetap tipis menggoda begitu padahal ia sendiri sadar kalau sudah terlalu ganas menciumi bibir Sehun. Apalagi kalau jemarinya sudah nakal menari di tengkuk dan rambut Sehun, Luhan harus menahan nafas lebih lama dengan rasa geli di perut dan dentuman jantungnya yang semakin tidak karuan.

 _Cup!_

 _Cup!_

 _Cup!_

Tiga kali sampai akhirnya Sehun melepas bibir Luhan perlahan meski mereka masih saling dekat satu sama lain, hidung yang masih saling bersentuhan dan Luhan yang masih menutup matanya dengan wajah memerah entah karena malu atau kehabisan nafas. Sebelum dirinya lepas kendali untuk mencium Luhan lagi, Sehun harus segera menuntaskannya.

"Menikahlah denganku." Itu bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan sarat makna dan kesungguhan. Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Sehun memintanya untuk menikah, tunggu kenapa tidak ada kalimat ' _Will you marry me'-_ nya sih? Sehun ti-

" _나와_ _결혼해라_. _" Cup!_

"Hun,.."

" _嫁给我_ _." Cup!_

"Seh-"

" _Heirate Mich." Cup!_

"Hun, Aku-"

" _Épouse-moi." Cup!_

"Sehun! Dengarkan-" Cup!

" _Marry Me._ " " _Ya! I do!_ " Cup!

Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama terdiam ketika Luhan melepaskan ciumannya. Mereka berdua hanya diam sambil mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Luhan sudah gemas daritadi Sehun tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk menjawab ajakannya, Sehun hanya terus mengatakannya sambil terus mengecup bibirnya gemas. Luhan jadi susah bicara dan berakhir dengan teriakannya barusan. Sementara Sehun ia sama sekali tidak menduga Luhan akan menjawab dan menciumnya begitu.

Itu kurang lama!

"Jadi, Lu,"

"Iya, ayo kita menikah." Luhan tersenyum begitu selesai mengatakan pernyataannya yang langsung membuat Sehun menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman dimana-mana.

 _Let me love let me love you_ _,_ _Let me love let me love you_ _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di Fakultas Tetangga..

"Tuuut..."

"Ish! Kemana sih anak susu itu! Katanya hanya ke kedai bubble sebentar, mana buktinya!" Jumnyeon nyaris melempar ponselnya ke tanah kalau tidak ingat ia sedang ada dimana sekarang. Sehun, Oh Sehun adiknya yang ia akui memang paling tampan entah berada dimana sekarang. Sialnya, Sehun itu memang cerdas tapi pelupa. Tadi pagi memang mereka berangkat bersama, tapi si manusia susu itulah yang mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kesetanan dan kurang ajarnya membawa mobilnya.

Sekarang langit sudah gelap, penghuni kampus juga sudah kembali ke asal mereka. Hanya tinggal dirinya dengan mobil putih kesayangannya yang sama sekali tidak berguna sekarang. Uang? Jumnyeon itu manusia _cashless_ makanya dia hanya mengantongi uang untuk makan siang dan itu sudah raib. Menghubungi Chanyeol? Jangan harap deh, adiknya yang bertelinga peri itu pasti senang berbagi kasur dengan kekasihnya yang baru pulang dari bertanding. Kalau tahu begini ia pasti mengiyakan permintaan Yixing untuk menemaninya menjaga keponakan gadisnya itu. Sialan-sialan.

Oh Sehun memang sialan.

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

Mari kita jemput Jumnyeon dikampus yuk! Kasian ditinggal adiknya pacaran hihi.

Guest me who?


End file.
